


I Was Made to Keep Your Body Warm

by stylinkinz



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinkinz/pseuds/stylinkinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.4k words of cuddling enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made to Keep Your Body Warm

“Come hereee,” Harry whined, looking over at Louis with pleading eyes. 

Louis looked up from his book and immediately got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Harry, who was curled up in a ball on the couch.

“What do you need baby?” Louis asked as he sat down on the couch next to Harry, placing his hand softly on his waist.

Harry stretched out his arms towards Louis, “I wanna cuddle, I’m cold,” he said, pouting. 

Although Harry was adorable when he pouted, all Louis ever wanted to do was to see that precious smile and dimples. 

Louis was always quick to give in to whatever his baby wanted, and this was no exception. “Okay sweetheart, come here.”

Harry’s frown turned into an adorable smile as soon as the words left Louis’ mouth. He crawled into his lap, as Louis cradled him into his arms like a baby. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck.

“Kiss meee,” Harry said in a somewhat childlike voice that Louis found adorable. Harry puckered his lips and looked at Louis with pleading eyes. Louis placed his hand under Harry’s chin and met Harry’s lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, sweet. Louis could feel Harry smile into the kiss, which made his heart melt. He pulled back and placed one more soft peck on Harry’s lips before tucking Harry’s head under his chin.

Harry went completely boneless in Louis’ arms, allowing Louis to lie down on the couch while pulling Harry completely on top of him. He snuggled in closer, clinging to Louis impossibly tight, inhaling his scent, and loosing himself in the warmth of Louis’ body.

Cuddling with Louis was one of Harry’s favorite things in the world. It not only made him feel small and safe, but also loved.

Both boys had gotten into the habit of needing to be in each others arms at every possible moment throughout the day. Even when they were on tour, before every show, up until the last minute, Harry would find himself bending down to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder, while Louis stretched his arm protectively around Harry. Cuddling had become somewhat of a necessity for the two boys.

But times like these, where they were completely alone, and could curl up to each other without the worry of people seeing, were their favorite. 

“What are you thinking about baby?” Louis asked. 

“How lucky I am to have you...”

And it was true, Harry basically never stopped wondering how he got so lucky as to have Louis as his boyfriend. Ever since they met, Harry knew that there was a connection. Even as they got to be best friends, Harry could never shake the feeling of wanting to be more. They had always been particularly touchy and cuddly from day one, hugging often, and sometimes cuddling up to watch a film. Once they started touring was when they started sharing hotel rooms. There were usually two beds per room, so they would naturally sleep in separate beds until one night when there was only one bed in their room. “I could uh…sleep on the floor if you want me to,” Harry had said. Louis just shook his head “Don’t be silly Harry, we can both sleep in the bed, its no problem.” So Harry tucked himself awkwardly under the covers and tried to will himself to fall asleep. Harry was on the verge of sleep when he had felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “Louis? What are you?” “Shh Harry, I just want to cuddle,” Louis said, as he curled his body around Harry. They were the same size at the time, so Louis could easily be the big spoon. Harry pressed back into Louis’ body as Louis arms wrapped tighter around him. They lay there silent for quite some time before Harry turned himself around in Louis’ arms until he was face to face with the boy he loved. They looked into each others eyes until Harry finally spoke up. “Lou? I uhh um…I...I really like you…” He stuttered nervously, closing his eyes, bracing himself to be yelled at. “I know Harry, I know.” “What? How?...I’m sorry.” Louis shushed him with a light kiss on the lips, which caught Harry by surprise. Harry had no idea that Louis actually liked him back; he had always assumed that Louis just wanted to be friends. Louis pulled away and Harry sighed at the lack of contact. “I like you too, a lot actually,” Louis had said. Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling and pushing his lips back to Louis’. They had kissed gently and sweetly for a little while before Louis pulled back, kissed Harry’s forehead and held him until they both fell asleep.   
_

“I love you Harry, so much,” Louis said, pulling Harry back to the present.

“I love you too Lou, can you scratch my back?”

Louis slipped his hand under the back of Harry’s shirt before lightly scratching his fingers over the soft, pale expanse of Harry’s back. Harry hummed against his chest and snuggled himself even tighter to Louis. Louis continued drawing circles all over Harry’s back for a while; never wanting to stop because he knew how much Harry loved it. Louis could feel that Harry had chill bumps all over, which was not uncommon when he was having his back scratched. 

Louis noticed that Harry’s breathing was getting heavier and heavier, a clear sign that his baby was slowly starting to fall asleep. 

“Harry?” Louis asked quietly, not wanting to wake him, just in case he was already asleep.

“Hmm?” Harry mumbled 

“Do you want to go get in bed? You would be more comfortable there”

“Can we just stay here? I’m really comfortable here, and…and I really want to fall asleep in your arms like this…with you scratching my back” Harry confessed shyly.

Just when Louis thought there was nothing Harry could do that would make him more adorable, he was proven wrong. With all of the traveling and touring the boys had done recently, Harry and Louis hadn’t fallen asleep in each others arms in what seemed like forever. Usually, while they were traveling, they didn’t arrive back to the hotel room at the same time and Louis would often return back to he hotel to find Harry already asleep. Harry had been deprived of being properly cuddled to sleep for some time now, and now that he finally had the opportunity to fall asleep in Louis arms, he wasn’t going to let that chance go to waste.

“Sweetheart, of course we can sleep here,” He said loving, using his other hand to lightly stroke Harry’s arm. “If you change your mind though, I can carry you back to bed.”

Harry laughed at that. “Don’t be silly Lou, you can’t carry me, you’re too little.” 

Harry looked up at Louis grinning, clearly proud of himself for pointing out their size difference, and kissed his nose.

Louis made a surprised noise, “I am not!” He said, trying to sound offended.

Harry smiled and kissed him one last time on the lips. He wrapped his arms even tighter around Louis waist, placing his head over Louis heart and sighed. 

“Can we do this all day tomorrow? Cuddle and maybe drink tea and watch films? I saw on the weather channel earlier that it’s suppose to rain…perfect cuddle weather!”

Louis’ eyes crinkled up into a smile as his heart fluttered in his chest.

“Sounds perfect babe. I can’t wait” Spending the day with Harry, wrapped up in each others arms. Louis couldn’t think of a more perfect thing to spend his day doing.

“I can’t wait either,” Harry said before yawning. “I’m so tired.”

“Shh, go to sleep honey I got you, ill be right here when you wake up.”

Harry nuzzled his head under his boyfriend’s chin and sighed, more than content.

“Goodnight Lou, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Harry.” Louis said softly, pressing yet another kiss to Harry’s head.

“And Louis…”

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks for keeping me warm.” Harry said quietly.

Louis’ heart swelled with adoration for the sleepy boy lying on his chest. “You're welcome love.” 

Louis kept tracing patterns on Harry’s back until he eventually felt Harry go completely limp on his chest, hearing his breath become labored.

With Harry asleep, Louis removed his hand from under his shirt, and wrapped both his arms firmly around Harry’s warm body.

Louis felt the steady beat of Harry’s heart against his chest, and, he too, drifted to sleep.


End file.
